homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
New Korean Federation of Occupied America
The New Korean Federation of Occupied America, or Liberated States of America, is the name for the Greater Korean Republic established puppet state operating in the former U.S.A. west of the Mississippi River. It stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. It is really only a propaganda tool of the Koreans to gain the Americans' trust and it is directly controlled by the GKR. The citizens are usually "evacuated" into detainment camps or killed by execution. Since the start of the occupation, various guerrilla groups operate in the area such as the American Resistance and some scattered US Army units. In these areas, they launch attacks against GKR personnel and installations. Territory and Geography The NKFOA stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. It is bordered to the north by Canada and to Mexico to the south. Resources such as shale oil, coal, ore, copper, lead, molybdenum, phosphates, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, mercury, nickel, potash, silver, tungsten, zinc, petroleum, natural gas and timber are abundant. There is also a bountiful and vibrant wildlife, terrain and waterways. Known Territories These are the known territories within the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. Alaska The GKR has a re-education camp set up somewhere in the state. Arizona Phoenix: In 2027, a coal mining operation is underway. Arkansas American GKR collaborators control the area around western Arkansas. California In 2027, there is a slave labor camp in Silicon Valley. *Los Angeles - GKR propaganda capital *San Diego - KPA military headquarters *San Francisco - GKR American headquarters Colorado Territory *Colorado Springs - there is a shale mining operation underway in 2027. *Montrose - a labor camp and mass grave site Idaho *Boise - GKR agriculture center Kansas *Lindsborg - The town directly above which the EMP blasted, shutting down the US electrical grid Minnesota American GKR collaborators have a stronghold in southwestern Minnesota. Missouri Likely due to Operation Water Snake, a mass grave was built in 2026 in St. Louis. Montana *Butte - A mass grave is located there. Nebraska *Grand Island - slave dentention facility *Omaha - GKR farming complex Nevada There is a slave camp near Hoover Dam. In 2026 the dam was re-named after Kim Jong-un. New Mexico * Ore mining operations through out the state. * Huge Draught zone North Dakota *Minot - A KPA air base is located there. Oklahoma *Oklahoma City - one of the stops on GKR nationalized slave train starting in central Texas. Federation of Oregon *Grant's Pass - detention center *Portland - re-education center *Eugene - concentration camp Texas One of the stops of a GKR nationalized slave train is located in central Texas, a large ore mining operation makes up most of northern Texas. *Fort Worth - In 2027, there is a prison camp there. Utah *Salt Lake City - Destroyed by the KPA, and later used as a mass grave. *The LDS Temple of Salt Lake City was a prominent landmark that remained unscathed through the bombing. As a seat of the Mormon faith, a strong, LDS-led resistance group coordinated operations from hidden locations in the Salt Lake City area. Federation of Washington *Spokane - In 2027, a mining facility is located here. Flag The flag of the NKFOA (as seen above this page) features the United States flag in a red hue, with the logo of the Korean People's Army in the center. History The NKFOA was formed in January 16, 2026 following an invasion by the GKR in 2025. During the occupation, various guerrilla units began operating and attacking GKR bases all over the GKR territory of America which bring more violence to the people and laws. In May 27,2027, the U.S. Army, with the Resistance, launched a major offensive on San Francisco with an American victory proving to be a turning point for the american's guerilla wafare against the occupation now it has happaned all over the United States with the European Union to aid them with supplies for the returning superpwered United States of America, thus the New Korean Federation of America was disbanded after major attacks on the Ameircan soil. Government Type and Capital City The NKFOA is an occupied state of the GKR. It's governing bodies are in transitory roles until the Americans "achieve" Juche and are able to "maintain" peace and order on their own. The GKR set up a military headquarters in San Diego, CA in order to "aid the glorious liberation of the American people". The Americans had takened the headquaters since the offensive attack in San Francisco. Legal System The NKFOA operates on the Civil Legal System used throughout the GKR. Besides, "defending" the rights of the people, they "educate criminals" about the Juche Idea. This is only a propaganda tool of the GKR as they use violence and force to control the people until the American forces attacked them. Military The NKFOA is defended by the Korean People's Army as the rest of the GKR. Once the battle of San Francisco was emerged as the American victory, the NKFOA was forced to defend themselves with little aid form the GKR since the United States armed forces had began their attack on the GKR forces Race and Citizens The race of NKFOA is a "melting pot" of a mix of Americans and Koreans and other races and nationalities. There have been Race Riots throughout the early days of occupation in the East coast. There are many refugees fleeing into the Mexican and Canadian borders or are inside detainment camps. Infant Mortality Rate According to the GKR, the mortality rate is "7.55/1000 live births". This is unlikely, due to food shortages and living conditions. Life Expectancy at Birth According to the GKR, the life expectancy is 80.11 years "of dedication" to the "New Juche Ideals". This is unlikely also because of food shortages and living conditions. Economy The GKR is "helping" the American workers "experience the most life" they can afford. The GKR also "will help to restore" the American economy and "experience the joys" of the Juche Idea. This is unlikely due to the GKR's iron-fist control on the NKFOA. Communications The main line of communication is the telephone and the GKR "continues" to create new opportunities in communication. This is unlikely, because of the EMP that struck America. There are radio stations throughout the NKFOA such as KPAR 88.3 FM, among others. All of them broadcast Korean controlled news. Transportation There are more than 7,000 airports, 90,000 km of railroad and 3,000,000 km of roadways. The management of all of this by the GKR is unlikely. The GKR, however, has a nationalized slave train running from central Texas to Oklahoma City and a cargo rail running from San Francisco to Salt Lake City. Disbandtion The San Francisco offensive attack was proven to be the turning point for the American forces since it's their own supply point for both the GKP forces and the government, but without their supplies from their homeland, the government was disbanded since American citizens are now rising up to reclaim their nation as the dominant nation in the world with the GKP forces beginning to scatter as the European Union is now aiding the United States of America. Reference Category:Homefront factions Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Homefront factions Category:Locations Category:Countries